The present invention relates to tools and, more particularly, to a tool for remotely turning a key.
When servicing automobiles and the like, it is often necessary or desirable to turn the ignition switch of the automobile, via the ignition key, to and between the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstartxe2x80x9d positions. In particular, a mechanic may wish to change the position of the ignition switch while located remotely from the ignition switch, for example, under the automobile or in or adjacent the engine bay of the automobile. Frequently, a second person is not available to operate the ignition switch or it is inconvenient or impractical for even a second person to operate the switch (e.g., the automobile is raised on a lift). Thus, the mechanic must move back and forth between the ignition switch and the area of the automobile to be serviced or observed.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a tool for remotely turning a key includes a key unit including an engagement assembly adapted to engage the key and an operator unit including a control assembly. At least one cable segment is provided linking the key unit and the operator unit such that the engagement assembly can be mechanically rotated via the cable segment by manipulation of the control assembly to thereby rotate the key when the key is engaged by the engagement assembly.
The cable segment may be pulled when the control member is operated to rotate the engagement assembly.
The key unit includes a key unit housing, the engagement assembly being rotatably mounted in the key unit housing. The operator unit includes an operator unit housing, the control assembly being mounted in the operator unit housing.
A clutch mechanism may be adapted to limit the load applied to the key by the tool.
According to method embodiments of the present invention, a method for remotely turning a key includes providing a tool including a key unit including an engagement assembly adapted to engage the key. An operator unit including a control assembly is also provided. At least one cable segment is provided linking the key unit and the operator unit such that the engagement assembly can be mechanically rotated via the cable segment by manipulation of the control assembly. The engagement assembly is mounted on the key, and thereafter the key is turned by manipulating the control assembly to mechanically rotate the engagement assembly via the cable segment.
Objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.